And they go to Ireland
by Snappy15
Summary: It used to be called "the 7 meet Artemis &CO." but i changed it a little. Leo is sick and Apollo can't heal him so Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper go on a quest to find the antidote.


Annabeth

Percy and Annabeth just arrived at camp half-blood for the summer and were on the strawberry field having a picnic when Jason ran up to them and said "Leo is sick, he's in the big house." they got up and ran after him back down to the big house. When they got there they saw Chiron and some of the Apollo kids talking in hushed tones on the porch. "Whats wrong with Leo" Annabeth asked. Chiron just shook his head like he doesn't know what to say. They went inside and saw that Piper and Nyssa were already there trying to calm him down with charm-speak but it didn't look like it was helping much. "what happened?"Annabeth asked. Nyssa looked up and replied " I don't know, one second he is cracking a joke and the next he falls to the ground and starts looking feverish so me and the others brought him here." Leo was laying down on the bed and looking like he is having a severe case of the fever but he could hardly move. Will Solace came in and tried to get rid of it by singing it away but some sticky substance formed over Leo. "that has been happening every time i try to heal him and it seems to be getting worse so i wouldn't try anymore." Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Jason exchanged looks. After a while, Annabeth said "well lets go to see if Apollo will do anything." Nobody had a better plan so they went up the hill and called a taxi which took them to the empire state building to have a chat with Apollo.

Artemis

Artemis Fowl was in New York for a meeting in the empire state building. Butler was going around clearing exit routes, just in case they needed to escape quickly, though this was a perfectly legal meeting. But Butler would not take any chances to let what happened last time with Jon Spiro, the owner of a communication system company happen again. While Butler was doing that, Artemis was having a look around. he saw a group of teenagers crowding the front desk at the security guards area. As Artemis drew closer and heard that they were arguing. Artemis heard a girl say in a much louder voice than before "Let us go up! We are honored guests whenever we want to visit! Re-mem-ber? How many more times do we have to save the world to be able to walk into Olympus with out any problems." some people looked at her like she was crazy but either she didn't notice or she didn't care. At first sight he thought it was Minerva Paradizo the French girl-genius, but he somehow knew it wasn't her. This girl had blond hair and when she turned around and started to walk away he saw that her eyes were startlingly gray. A boy with black hair stopped her and she scowled.

Annabeth

Annabeth know she should leave or she would start threatening the security guard, though it would have not been very smart, when he finally relented and gave them the security card for the elevator. They hopped in the elevator and sped up to Olympus. This time the speakers were singing " i will survive" and Annabeth thought that it was an appropriate song and took it as a sign the Leo would survive. The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the steps. When they got to the city they went to the temple of Apollo and sent him an offering and prayed for him to come and help. _ugh we are going so low_ Annabeth's pride thought _its for Leo, we have to_ said the caring side. The door to the temple opens and Apollo walked in. " why hello demigods, oh thanks for the offering i suppose you want something? hold on, let me create a poem" *clears throat* "ummm no its fine you don't have to," Piper says and Annabeth gives her a thankful look "and yes we need your help, Leo is sick and whatever we tried it doesn't seem to work" Apollo face turns sadden and ashamed "ah yes the funny one of the bunch, i tried to heal him through his dreams-hes sleeping right now just to let you know- but his sickness is unusual. its like there is something blocking me from reaching his health, sorta like a shield. Sorry cant help." Jason looked shocked and angry "i thought you are the god of healing, you cant just turn away from people that are sick! And by the gods this is Leo we're talking about, we can't just let him die!" Jason's voice cracked near the end. "well there is a rare type of plant that can cure it, you can mix with ambrosia, that might help, no guarantees. it looks like a rose but its not. its called "middle-mist of the gods". its color is a deep shade of purple and i don't know where it is, just that it grows around magical spots." Percy's face brightened "so we find the flower, mix it with ambrosia and feed it to Leo. that's it?" Percy asks "Ok lets do this" Annabeth agrees.


End file.
